Teka Teki
by min-sunye
Summary: Tobi bosen di markas, makanya dia ngajakin Deidara main teka-teki atau biasa kita sebut tebak-tebakan. Warning inside! RnR?


**A/N:** Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada cerita yang persis atau mirip kaya' gini baik bahasa indonesia, inggris, jepang, spanyol, india, dll soalnya tadi pas saya coba search gak ada tuh.. Tapi kalau ada yang sama, ya.. gomenasai ya.. Menurut saya ceritanya pasaran, tapi itung-itung buat melampiaskan ke**WB**an saya, fu fu fu~

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto *bener 'kan tulisannya?*

**Warning:** AU gak ya? OOC, Garing-ness, GeJe-ness, Lebay-ness *_gak terlalu sih_*, Banyakan convertation-ness, dll-ness.

**Credits:** Untuk teka-tekinya Hai Miiko vol. 20, dan Ketawa [dot] com. Buat ngetiknya MS Word, dan saya yang ngetik, nyehehehe~

* * *

**Teka-Teki**

---

Pada suatu hari, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya alhasil langit menjadi bolong —baca: siang bolong—. Burung-burung berkicau soalnya kepanasan. Daun-daun berguguran karena terlalu banyak penguapan. Angin berhembus, sayangnya membawa udara panas, alhasil orang-orang di daerah itu.. ngomong-ngomong tentang orang di sana hanya ada sepuluh orang. Ya, sekarang kita sedang berada di markas akatsuki, tempatnya terpencil, jauh dari keramaian, dan mereka tinggal di tempat yang tidak layak untuk ditempati. Jangankan tempatnya, rumahnya saja tidak layak. Menurut Kakuzu, salah satu anggota akatsuki, tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari karamaian itu sangatlah menguntungkan karena tidak perlu membayar pajak.

Ok, back to the story. Nah.. biasanya 'kan ada sepuluh orang, tapi kenapa hanya muncul dua orang saja di markas tersebut?

"Tadaima~" ujar salah satu anggota akatsuki yang baru saja pulang dari misi mereka dengan nada riang, gembira, aman, dan sentosa.

"Taidaimaaa, un," ujar yang satunya lagi dengan nada lesu, letih, lemas, dan lunglai sambil membawa sepuluh kantung kresek yang ntah apa isinya.

BRAK!

Si rambut pirang yang wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sedangkan yang berambut hitam dan wajahnya tidak terlihat —'kan ditutup topeng lollipop— langsung membongkar barang bawaan mereka.

"Tumben ya, yang lain dapet misi barengan gitu.." Deidara mendengus kesal. Ya, tumben sekali delapan anggota lainnya mendapat misi bersamaan.

"Dei-senpai, lihat deh!" ujar Tobi sambil mengacak-acak isi barang bawaan mereka, bukan mereka lebih tepatnya barang bawaan Deidara.

"Tobi! Jangan diacak, un!" protes Deidara yang langsung bangun dari istirahatnya.

"Dei-senpai! Lihat deh, ada boneka barbie loh!"

BUAGH!

"Aduh, Dei-senpai, kenapa Tobi dipukul? Hiks.. hiks.." kata Tobi termehek-mehek. Katanya pake topeng?

"Shht! Sudah senpai bilang, jangan acak isi kantung kresek itu! Itu isinya barang titipin anggota yang lain, un," keluh Deidara kesal.

.

Pertama, Deidara kesal karena dikasih misi berdua sama Tobi. Deidara 'kan gak suka sama Tobi.

Kedua, Deidara dapet misi buat belanja ke pasar gelap. Jah, belanja doang!

Ketiga, mumpung Deidara belanja ke pasar gelap —'kan jarang-jarang tuh— anggota yang lain pada nitip.

Keempat, Deidara dikasih bejet cuma sedikit dari Kakuzu, padahal barang titipin bejibun gitu. Ya, mau gak mau sisanya pake duit Deidara.

Kelima, Deidara terpaksa menenteng semua belanjaan soalnya Tobi udah lari ntah kemana. Cape deh.

.

"Eh.. Dei-senpai, kita lihat titipan Pein-sama yuk!" kata Tobi girang.

"Heh! Masih kecil juga, un!" larang Deidara dengan nada sok-keibu-ibuan.

"Lihat tuh kreseknya Pein-sama, isinya buku sama majalah semua," Tobi menunjuk-nunjuk kresek milik Pein. Tau 'kan isinya apa?

"Hush! Gak boleh, sana tidur, un!" perintah Deidara.

Tobi menggeleng, "Neee? 'Kan masih jam 4 sore, senpai?!"

Deidara menghela nafas pasrah, "Terserah kau lah, yang jelas senpai mau tidur, un," Deidara berjalan menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

"Yah, senpai marah.." meskipun senpainya marah, Tobi tetep melakukan aktifitasnya yaitu mengacak-acak isi kantung kresek. Kurang kerjaan.

Tiba-tiba mata Tobi —emang Tobi punya mata? *BUAGH!*— berhenti di kantung kresek milik Pein. "Ehh? Ini isinya apa ya?" tanyanya dengan nada inosen sambil merogoh isi kantung tersebut. Lalu dikeluarkan semua isinya. "Cosmopolitan, Playboy, Seventeen*??*, Go Girl, Gadis, Kawanku, Kartini, Mom and Kid*ngarang*, Teka-teki lucu?" gumannya sambil membaca tiap judul dari tumpukan majalah dan buku-buku itu. Lalu tangan Tobi meraih buku yang bertuliskan 'Teka-teki lucu'.

"TOBI!" teriak Deidara —yang tiba-tiba keluar dari arah dapur— sambil melempar panci ke arah kepala Tobi.

BUAGH!

Dan.. pas! Panci itu berhasil mendarat di kepala Tobi, "UGYAAAAA.." teriak Tobi histeris sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Sakit senpai! Uhuhuhu."

"'Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan acak isi kantung kreseknya, un!" kata Deidara kesal.

"Gomen senpai, Tobi bosen soalnya," ujar Tobi mencari alasan. "Eh, katanya Senpai mau tidur, kok masih bangun?"

"Iyeee, senpai mau masak dulu. Sini lempar lagi pancinya, un!" perintah Deidara.

"Ok, senpai!" Tobi melempar kembali pancinya.

BUAGH!

Panci itu berhasil mendarat di kepala Deidara. "TOBIIIIIII!" sayangnya, Tobi sudah tidak berada di tempat.

.

---

.

Deidara sedang merebuh mie goreng*katanya merebus, kok mie goreng?*. Setelah selesai merebus, Deidara mengangkat panci dan berniat untuk membuang airnya.

"SENPAAAAIIII!" tiba-tiba sosok bertopeng lollipop muncul di depan Deidara yang sedang memegang panci. Karena Deidara tersontak kaget, ia menjatuhkan pancinya. Alhasil, air panasnya tumpah ke kaki Deidara.

"UWAAAAA! KAKI KU KAKU-KAKU*?*"

"Ugyaaaa? Dei-senpai kenapa?" tanya Tobi heran plus panik.

"Baka! Ambilin kotak P3K, un!" suruh Deidara. Tobi langsung lari menuju UKS. Deidara pun akhirnya berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan kaki pincangnya dan duduk di atas sofa. "Uhuhuhu~ panas, panas un.. hiks.. hiksu.." ujarnya sambil termehek-mehek.

"Ini senpai!" tiba-tiba Tobi datang lima detik kemudian sambil membawa kotak P3K.

Deidara membalut kakinya dengan perban. "Baka! Mau apalagi kau?" Deidara mendengus kesal. 'Oh, tuhan, jashin, siapa saja deh! Kenapa aku harus dipartnerkan bersama Tobi? Uhuhuhu..' gumannya dalam hati.

Tobi mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Deidara, "Ngomong-ngomong senpai, Tobi punya teka-teki!"

"Un? Apaan tuh?"

"Nih ya, ada mantra, coba Dei-senpai bilang 'Hilamaya' sebanyak sepuluh kali!" kata Tobi langsung.

"Untuk apa, un?" jawab Deidara ketus.

"Coba dulu senpai!"

Mau gak mau, Deidara menuruti kata-kata Tobi, daripada Tobi bikin ulah lagi. "Hilamaya un, hilamaya un, hilamaya un, hilamaya un, hilamaya un, hilamaya un, bla.. bla.."

"Apa nama puncak tertinggi di dunia??" tanya Tobi di sela-sela ketika Deidara sedang membaca mantra*?*.

"Hilama.. un? Bukan! Himalaya, un!" jawab Deidara dengan nada bangga.

"Salah senpai,"

"Un?"

"Yang benar itu, puncak gunung EVEREST! Hahahaha!"

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di muka Tobi, "UNNNNNN!" Deidara mengelus-elus tangannya gara-gara pukulannya gak mempan. 'Kan Topi pake topeng. "Sok tahu kamu!"

"Senpai, Himalaya itu nama pegununang, sedangkan Tobi 'kan nanyain puncak gunung tertinggi," jelas Tobi yang berhasil membuat Deidara gondok, "Ada lagi senpai," lanjut Tobi lagi.

"Un?"

"Belalang apa yang loncatnya melebihi menara eiffel?" tanya Tobi.

"Un..." Deidara mengelus-elus dagunya, "Gak tau, un?"

"Jawabannya semua belalang, senpai! Soalnya menara eiffel gak bisa loncat tuh," Tobi terkekeh-kekeh.

"Un! Jadi mau nantangin tebak-tebakan nih? Ok, un!" tantang Deidara, "Kenapa anak babi jalannya nunduk, un?"

"Oh.. soalnya malu, 'kan orang tuanya babi," jawab Tobi dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Salah, un!"

"Loh, terus kenapa senpai?"

"Soalnya malu wajahnya mirip sama kamu, Tobi,"

Mendengar ejekan Deidara, Tobi langsung nangis, "Ugyaaaaaa~ Tobi-chan 'kan anak baik! Jadi wajah Tobi gak mirip sama babi. Masih jelekan wajah Kisame-chan kok! Uhuhuhu.." rengek Tobi.

Deidara menepuk mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ah! Kamu tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Ya sudah, cup cup, jangan nangis.." hibur Deidara.

"Bener 'kan senpai? Wajah Tobi gak mirip sama babi? Hiks.. hiks.."

"Iya.. iya.."

"Tobi anak baik 'kan?"

"Iya.. iya.."

"Tobi berbakti kepada senpai 'kan?"

"Iyaaaaaaa..."

"Tobi—"

"STOP!"

"Ok, Tobi ada tebak-tebakan lagi dong!" guman Tobi riang.

"Apa, un?"

"Kenapa pohon kelapa di depan rumah harus ditebang?" tanyanya.

"Un.. un.. oh.. soalnya menghalangi jalan, un!" jawab Deidara sok benar.

"Salah! Soalnya kalau dicabut berat, senpai," Deidara pun sweatdrop.

"UUUUUNN!" teriak Deidara kesal. Gimana gak kesal? Dari tadi jawab disalahin mulu. "Sekarang giliranku!"

"Ok, senpai!" guman Tobi yang sudah siap ditanya gurunya. Kaya' anak TK saja.

"Di sebuah keranjang terdapat lima bola berwarna hijau, dua bola berwarna kuning, dan tiga bola berwarna hijau. Jika bola berwarna kuning diambil satu, berapa peluang terambilnya bola berwarna hijau?"

"UGYAAAAAA! Dei-senpai, itu bukan teka-teki namanya! Itu namanya soal!" kata Tobi kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lima senti. Memangnya kelihatan, Tob?

"Hahahaha, bercanda, un!" Deidara tertawa termehek-mehek, ehh? Terkekeh-kekeh. Soalnya Deidara juga gak tahu jawabannya. Jangankan Deidara, author saja tidak tahu.

"Terus apa pertanyaannya, senpai? Tobi udah siap angkat tangan nih!"

"Ok, un. Jadi.. ceritanya nih, Tobi jadi supir bus—"

"HUEEEEE! Tobi gak mau jadi supir! Kalo udah gede nanti Tobi pengennya jadi astronot!" Tobi mulai menangis lagi. Deidara sweatdrop.

"To.. Tobi, senpai belum selesai ngomong, un, 'kan ceritanya, un!" terang Deidara.

Tobi berhenti menangis, "Bener ya senpai? Nanti Tobi kalo udah gede, Tobi gak jadi supir bus?"

"Iya.. iya.."

"Tobi anak baik 'kan?"

"Iya.. iya.."

"Tobi berbakti kepada senpai 'kan?"

"Iyaaaaaaaaa...."

"Tobi—"

"DIAM!"

"Ok, senpai! Jadi apa pertanyaanya?" kata Tobi to the point.

Deidara menarik nafas, dak tidak keluar lagi, ehh? Dan dikeluarkan lagi, "Jadi, ceritanya.. ingat! Ce-ri-ta-nya Tobi itu jadi supir bus di perusahaan blue bird. Terus Tobi lagi ngendarain bus dan berhenti di halte pertama. Di halte pertama naik sepuluh orang. Di halte kedua naik tujuh orang, turun lima orang. Di halte ketiga naik enam orang dan turun delapan orang. Per—"

Tiba-tiba Tobi memotong, "Kyaaaaaa! Kenapa matematika lagi??" keluh Tobi kesal.

"Belum selesai Tobi, dengerin dulu, un!" akhirnya Tobi diam, "Jadi, supir bus itu pake baju apa, un?"

"Uhh.. kok gak nyambung? Aha! Supir busnya pake baju kerja blue birdnya dong! 'Kan kerja di perusahaan blue bird," jawab Tobi penuh kebenaran.

"Salah!" raut wajah Tobi menjadi suram dalam waktu setengah detik.

"Supirnya pake baju hitam dan ada awan merahnya, plus topeng lollipop. Hahaha.." Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tobi pun ikut tertawa, tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi tanda tanya.

"Kok gitu senpai?"

"Iya, soalnya Tobi lagi pake jubah akatsuki sekarang, un!" Deidara tertawa lagi.

"Gak lucu, un. Tobi gak ngerti un." jangankan Tobi, author dan mungkin para pembaca juga tidak mengerti.

Karena kesal, Deidara menginjak kaki Tobi. "UUUUUUNNN! Kaki Ku Kaku-kaku!!!" teriak Deidara kesakitan, 'kan kakinya Deidara lagi luka. Gimana sih?

"Senpai! Tobi ada tebak-tebakan lagi loh!" ujar Tobi kembali ke ekspresi semula.

Deidara hanya diam saja sambil meratapi nasib kakinya. "Mengapa why selalu always tetapi but tidak pernah never?" tanya Tobi.

Seribu tanda tanya muncul di atas rambut pirang Deidara. "Un?????"

"Hahahaha, karena because itu that. Hahahahaha.." tawa Tobi terbahak-bahak. Deidara langsung mencari kamusnya.

"Why itu mengapa, always itu selalu, but itu tetapi, tidak pernah itu never, because itu karena, that itu itu. Loh kok, un?"

"Hayolo, Dei-senpai tidak bisa berbahasa inggris dengan benar," ejek Tobi. Deidara berniat menghajar Tobi lagi, tetapi melihat kondisi tangan dan kaki yang tidak memungkinkan ia lebih memilih diam.

"Ok, sekarang giliran senpai lagi, un," Deidara mengelus-elus dagusnya sambil berpikir. "Gajah terbang dengan apa? Hayoloooo, un.."

"Ehh? Dengan sayap!" jawab Tobi asal.

"Salah, dengan susah payah, un! Hahahaha," Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Tobi diam seratus bahasa.

"Garing senpai."

Mendengar itu, Deidara langsung pundung.

"Tobi ada lagi senpai. Nih, Tobi baca dulu bukunya Pein-senpai." Tobi membuka buku 'Teka-teki lucu' milik Pein.

"Curang! Lihat buku," protes Deidara.

"Nyamuk nabrak mobil, mobilnya terbalik, salah siapa hayoooo?" tanya Tobi langsung tanpa menghiraukan keluhan Deidara.

"Un?" tanya Deidara langsung juga. Soalnya percuma kalau dijawab pasti nanti disalahin lagi.

"Salah pertanyaanya dong! Masa' nyamuk nabrak mobil, mobilnya terbalik? Ckckck," Deidara langsung sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba lampu di atas kepalanya menyala, "Senpai punya pertanyaan lagi, un," kata Deidara.

"Apa, senpai?"

"Apa bukti kalau wortel sehat untuk mata, un?"

"Um.." guman Tobi yang jelas-jelas gak tahu jawabannya.

"Yah, coba kamu lihat, ada gak kelinci pake kacamata, un?" Deidara tertawa, tapi tidak terbahak-bahak*?*.

Tobi sweatdrop, "Yang benar, soalnya wortel mengandung vitamin A senpai!" jelas Tobi yang berhasil membuat Deidara diam sejuta rasa, ehh? Sejuta bahasa.

Tobi mulai membaca teka-teki di buku 'Teka-teki lucu' lagi. "Nah, kenapa orang buang air kecil kebanyakan di bawah pohon?" tanya Tobi.

"Soalnya biar gak kelihatan orang-orang, un,"

"Salah,"

"Ohh.. supaya pohonnya subur karena dikasih pupuk, un!"

"Salah,"

"Lah, terus, un?"

"Soalnya kalo manjat 'kan repot,"

Deidara sweatdrop ntah sudah berapa kali.

"Capek ah, un!" keluh Deidara.

"Dei-senpai nyerah ya? Skor kita 100-0 loh.." kata Tobi asbun(asal bunyi).

"Ok, senpai punya pertanyaan lagi," Deidara merebut buku yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Tobi.

"Senpai! Itu buku-nya Tobi!" rengek Tobi.

"Hush.. ini punya Pein-sama juga," mendenger itu Tobi langsung diam. Deidara membolak-balikan halaman. "Hm.. aha! Apa persamaan tukang sate sama tukang soto?"

"Um.. sama-sama pake gerobak, ya?" jawab Tobi.

"Salah! Sama-sama gak jualan baso," Deidara tertawa lagi. Tobi ikut tertawa. Sepersekian detik kemudian Tobi merebut buku 'Teka-teki lucu' yang dipegang Deidara.

"Giliran Tobi!" Tobi membolak-balikan halaman, "Dari deket seperti kotoran, dari jauh seperti kotoran, tapi gak bau. Apa coba?" tanya Tobi penuh tanda tanya*?*.

Alhasil kepala Deidara dipenuhi tanda tanya, "Apa, un?"

"Foto kotoran, senpai!" Tobi tertawa. Deidara ikut-ikutan tertawa. Author juga tertawa. Pembaca diam seribu bahasa. Tobi, Deidara, dan Author mojok di pojokan.

Back to the story..

"Giliran senpai, un. Tapi gak lihat buku ya.." Deidara memejamkan matanya sambil mencari ilham*?*. Sepersekian jam kemudian lampu di atas kepalanya menyala. "Kepalanya ada sepuluh, kakinya ada lima, tangannya ada tiga, siapa kah saya, un?"

Tobi memasang ekspresi heran, tapi ekspresinya tidak bisa dilihat siapa-siapa —'kan pake topeng lollipop—, "Gak tau, senpai.."

"Saya pembohong!" Deidara tertawa. Tobi diam. Author juga diam. Pembaca sudah nyiapin kulit kacang buat ngelempar ke arah Deidara. Deidara lari ke toilet.

"Tadaimaaaa~" ucap segerombolan orang berjubah hitam dan ada gambar awan merahnya serempak. Delapan orang anggota Akatsuki lainnya ternyata sudah pulang dari misi mereka masing-masing.

Mendengar itu Tobi langsung berlari dan menghampiri mereka.

"Semua, selamat datang," sambut Tobi girang.

"Iya, Tobi-chan," jawab Konan.

"Mana Deidara?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. Kangen mungkin ya?

"Dei-senpai? Dia lagi ke toilet," jawab Tobi. Semuanya meng-oh serempak. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian semua habis dari mana?" tanya Tobi penasaran. Soalnya tumben-tumbenan kedelapan orang itu mendapat misi bersamaan.

"Oh.. itu sebenarnya.." kata Itachi dengan tampang-kasih-tau-gak-ya? Kisame menyenggol lengan Itachi sambil berbisik, "Shht.. jangan kasih tahu kalau kita—"

"Tadi kita ke Hawai, Tobi," jawab Hidan dengan bodohnya. Yaing lain —minus Tobi dan Hidan— sweatdrop. Ternyata Deidara mendengar perkataan Hidan dari balik pintu toilet.

Karena Tobi juga bodoh, dia tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa, "Oh.. Tobi mau oleh-olehnya dong!" mungkin bagi Tobi tidak masalah, tapi bagi Deidara..

JDAAR!

Tiba-tiba satu peluru besar terlempar ke arah mereka semua —untungnya meleset—, otomatis kesembilan orang itu tersentak kaget.

"ELO SEMUA LIBURAN TAPI GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK GUAAA??? DAN ELO BERANI-BERANINYA NINGGALIN GUA BERDUA SAMA TOBI???" teriak Deidara histeris, frustasi, stress, sambil mengendarai tank-nya ke arah mereka.

"De.. De.. Deidara? Be.. Beli di mana tank-nya? Ba.. bagus loh.." puji Pein biar Deidara gak marah.

"Hei! Deidara-baka! Beli di mana lo? Tank itu 'kan mahal!" kata Kakuzu si mata duitan. Deidara tersenyum kecut.

"Beli di pasar gelap, tenang aja Zu, nanti duitnya gua ganti setelah elo elo semua modar!" Deidara mengarahkan tank itu ke arah sembilan orang itu.

Melihat reaksi Deidara, kesembilan orang itu langsung lari dan tak pernah kembali.

.

.

.

Keenam, Deidara kesal karena ditinggal liburan ke Hawai. 'Kan sebentar lagi liburan musim panas selesai.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf saya GeJe, lagi melampiaskan WB dan mungkin ceritanya garing. Tentang EYD, tanda baca, dan typo, maaf jika ada kesalahan karena ini langsung saya ketik tanpa diperiksa lagi *_kabuuur_*. Ngomong-ngomong, seneng deh sama DeiTobi, meskipun di atas mereka tidak dipairing, tetep aja seneng ama mereka. Yos deh~

.

_Review?_


End file.
